<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Seasons by Just_existing246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961019">Heat Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_existing246/pseuds/Just_existing246'>Just_existing246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chases, Deers being deers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_existing246/pseuds/Just_existing246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor is in a rut, and who better to help him than a sweet little doe in the same state?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor x My hazbin oc Jasmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine was hiding behind a tree, she could feel the dark aura of her pursuer getting closer, a branch snapped and she took off, hearing a dark chuckle as she did, "Can't run forever my dear." She pushed herself harder, determined to at least put up some amount of fight before falling into his arms, she saw his shadow and grit her teeth, "Using your shadow is cheating Al!" He laughed and said, "If you insist dear, I just thought you'd appreciate a touch softer then my own." She gulped and slid down a nearby riverbank, continuing her run, she noticed a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and put on an extra burst of speed, reaching a clearing she stopped to catch her breath, seeing Alastor at the opposite side of the clearing, they locked eyes, his were glowing and his smile was so wide it nearly split his face in half, " There you are little doe, come to me." She took a step back and his eyes narrowed as he approached her, backing her up against a tree, she closed her eyes, waiting for him to do something, and tensed as she felt a clawed hand on her cheek, "Look at me." She did so and blushed deeply at the sight, his eyes showed a mix of lust and adoration, "Can I?" She nodded and he scooped her up, nuzzling her cheek gently, he used his claws to slip off her clothes, "Hold onto me." She put her arms around him as something warm and large brushed against her thigh, two tendrils wrapped around her ankles, spreading her open, she gasped as the warmth from before returned, "Look into my eyes." As she did, she felt an overwhelming pressure in her core, she went to look down but he let out a warning growl, she closed her eyes, whimpering as the pressure increased, "Your doing so well for me darling." His grip tightened and he grunted, "My doe, my mate, mine." He withdrew and she opened her eyes, "Al?" He smirked and thrusted hard, powering past her barrier, his pupils formed slits at the sound she made, a scream of pain that made him feel almost sorry as he waited patiently for her to adjust, soon enough she was trying to buck her hips against his, he began moving, increasing his pace as she pleaded for more, "My dear girl, you truly know how to please a man." She yelped as he struck a good spot, he tilted his head and repeated the action, "Right there?" She nodded almost frantically and he smirked, "How about here?" He struck a different spot and she whimpered, "Noooo..." He chuckled and aimed a bit to the right, she shook her head and he giggled almost childishly, she reached up and pulled one of his ears, "First spot, or I'm going for your antlers next time." His eyes narrowed and he pulled out to the tip, before slamming in hard and fast, keeping that pace steady as she moaned and cried his name, clawing deep marks into his back, she accidentally grabbed his tail in an effort to stabilize herself, he snarled and sped up, making her scream his name as she came undone, he grunted as her velvety walls clenched around his member, he slammed his hands against the tree, letting out a deep groan as he unloaded, pumping her full. He pulled out, smirking as he admired the way his seed dribbled out of her, "Back home love?" She nodded numbly and he snapped his fingers, in an instant they were in his bathroom, he set her on the counter and began running a bath, adding a minty scented item to the water and picking her up, settling down with her, "I love you Alastor." He blushed and whispered, "I love you too darling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a reader for quite a while, just wanted to drop something and see how it was recieved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>